forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Faiths
| type = Accessory | realm year= circa 1369 DRThis date is based on information from pages 82 and 176. Page 82 mentions the destruction and rebirth of Zhentil Keep. The siege of Zhentil Keep ended in Kythorn 1369 DR. Page 176 states it has been over 10 years since Waukeen disappeared. She vanished in 1358 DR and returned in Nightal 1370 DR. From these reference points, the Realm year of this publication is late 1369 to early 1370 DR. | binding = Paperback | pages = 191 | isbn10 = 0-7869-0384-8 | isbn13 = 978-0786903849 | source = Amazon.com product listing }} Faiths & Avatars was a sourcebook for the Dungeons & Dragons 2nd-edition ruleset, set in the Forgotten Realms campaign setting. It detailed the deities of the Faerûnian pantheon. Index Religions Akadi • Amaunator • Ao • Auril • Azuth • Bane • Beshaba • Bhaal • Chauntea • Cyric • Deneir • Eldath • Gond • Grumbar • Helm • Ibrandul • Ilmater • Istishia • Iyachtu Xvim • Kelemvor • Kossuth • Lathander • Leira • Lliira • Loviatar • Malar • Mask • Mielikki • Milil • Moander • Myrkul • Mystra • Oghma • Selûne • Shar • Shaundakul • Silvanus • Sune • Talona • Talos • Tempus • Torm • Tymora • Tyr • Umberlee • Waukeen Spells ;:1 level: banish flame • dark path • frost fingers • precipitation • rosemantle • truemetal • wailing wind ;:2 level: Amaunator's uncertainty • attraction • banish blight • battle song • beast claw • bliss • black talon • bone bite • chilling scythe • favor of Shaundakul • favor of the goddess • favor of Tymora • frost whip • glyph of revealing • handfang • impart knowledge • impenetrable falsehood • love bite • Loviatar's caress • mace of Xvim • poison touch • rosetouch sentry of Helm • stalk • touchsickle • whip of flame • wind lash • wieldskill • wood sword ;:3 level: armor of darkness • blacklight • cloudburst • compel • dance of pain • decay • earthenair • exaltation • dispel silence • favor of Ilmater • flame shield • forceward • greenwood • holy flail • listening shadow • mace of Odo • mold touch • moon blade • phantom plow • rapture • rites of Istishia • shadowcloak • shadow sword • song of compulsion • speak with the drowned dead • speed rot • starflight • storm shield • summon luck lurker • wheel of bones • whip of pain • whip of Shar • windbearer ;:4 level: advanced sunshine • amanuensis • animal sight • anyspell • Azuth's fedensor • boon of Lathander &bull briartangle • calm Winds • clean air • cloud of pestilence • corrupt • creature of darkness • dark aura • darkbolt • deadly dance • dead march • doom of Bane • doublecoin • duplicate • endurance of Ilmater • feat • find companion • gauntlet of winds • hand of Torm • ice blade • kiss of torment • magefire • monstrous illusion • oakheart • oars to snakes • plant lance • reaving blades • reveal • seeking sword • shift glyph • singing stone • skulk • skull of secrets • smoke ghost • stormcloak • striking wave • thorn spray • touch of the Talontar • veil of Djalice • wall of moonlight • watching shadow • waterwall • winds of Akadi ;:5 level: Azuth's exalter triad • battletide • blast of pain • candle of calm • control vapor • dark promise • dead magic shield • deny death • earthenport • fireward • forgotten melody • greater touchsickle • hammer of justice • illumination • minor wealthtwist • moon path • moonweb • mulch • mystic lash • probing arm • rage • rising rot • seed of Moander • shield of Lathander • spellbind • spirit trap of the Darkbringer • storm cone • summon spectator • Talona's blessing • tree healing • triple mask • water of Eldath • wither • wound ;:6 level: animal transfer • bolt of glory • conjure water elemental • create baneguard • create ibrandlin • dance of the fallen • death chariot • dolorous decay • false dawn • fantastic machine • luckbolt • merge with nature • quench the spirit • roots of the assassin • spirit annihilation • spring mastery • striking shadows • sun scepter • sword and hammer • swordward • tentacle of withering • undeath after death • water spout • wondrous recall ;:7 level: Akadi's vortex • Azuth's spell shield • bladebless • conjure air elemental • conjure nature elemental • create direguard • create treant • death symbol of Bane • faithful mount • greater shield of Lathander • harp of war • heart of ice • Istishia's port • maelstrom • mist of the goddess • moonveil • resplendence of renewed youth • sacred link • sanctify sacred site • spell ward • stone walk • tsunami • wealthword • wealthtwist • whirlwind Appendix Notes References External links *Amazon.com product page *Dungeon Masters Guild product page Category:2nd edition sourcebooks Category:Works by Julia Martin Category:Works by Eric L. Boyd Category:Published in 1996 Category:Sourcebooks Category:Books